


Promises To Keep

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Seafarers [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Golden Age of Piracy AU, M/M, More pairings and tags to be added as chapters progress, Piracy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: A mysterious attack on his Bo’sun has Yondu grasping for answers as certain members of his crew get progressively more shifty.There may be larger problems to deal with than he realises.





	Promises To Keep

“Does someone want to explain to me why my Bo’sun is in the fucking long boat!” Yondu’s screech echoed across the deck and his crew scrambled to get themselves lined up.

There was silence in the ranks. Kraglin languished at the wheel, making sure they kept course whilst his Captain got to the bottom of things.

“No one?” The silence thickened with nervousness. The crew shuffled their feet and avoided eye contact.

“Halfnut!”

The gunner jumped at the sound of his name, horrid complexion made even greasier with nervous sweat. “It weren’t me Cap’n!”

“It’s always ye halfnut!!!”

He shook his head, what was left of his hair flying about. “Even I ain’t dumb enough to mess with Horuz, Sir.”

Yondu contemplated this for a moment. Halfnut was irritating and irreversibly stupid, but he wasn’t suicidal and throwing a gagged and hogtied Horuz into the long boat was definitely suicidal.

Horuz was big and mean and usually in a bad mood. He had wanted the position of Quartermaster but that had been gifted to Tullk, who Yondu found to be significantly more trustworthy.

Horuz was intimidating enough to carry the rank of Bo’sun well. Nothing got past him, except apparently if he was unconscious in a long boat.

It raised the question of what exactly someone had been up to that they needed Horuz out of the way.

Yondu had the worrying feeling that this was only going to be the start of his problems.

His crew stood silent before him. A quick head count ensured everyone was accounted for.

“Alright. I see yous is wanting’ to do this the hard way.” Yondu sneered. “I _will_ find out. There _will_ be consequences.”

That word was probably going to result in some hurried conferring amongst certain members of the crew. “Back to yer stations. Go on, get!”


End file.
